


Eyjafjallajökull & Aiji - forces of nature to be reckoned with

by novembermond



Category: LM.C
Genre: Lollipops, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of their Europe tour they get stuck in Germany due to volcanic ash. Much worse - Maya has run out of his beloved lollipops and Aiji wears those damned sexy jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyjafjallajökull & Aiji - forces of nature to be reckoned with

He was wearing those jeans. Those damned, dark, tight-fitting jeans that accentuated his narrow hips oh so nicely. Maya sighed and huddled deeper into his hoodie to hide the fact that he was totally checking out his colleague’s ass. But it was such a perfect ass!

“Hey!” As Aiji turned around and addressed Maya, the blond one looked down fast and pretended to be checking his own toes as opposed to Aiji’s behind. “D’ya reckon we should go for neon green with the next look? Or more like lime green?” he blurted out.

“I’m surprised that after all these years your randomness can still surprise me.” Aiji blinked, trying to remember what he had been about to say before Maya intercepted. “A-ny-wayyyy. They say that Furanko… Frankufu…”

“Frankfurt.”

“Whatever. They say the airport’s closed and they have no clue when it can open again. Might be tomorrow morning, might be in three years.”

“We have a show in Taipei in three days.” Maya checked the clock on his phone. “Two days”, he corrected himself.

“I know!” Aiji said. His droolworthy hips gave a funny little wiggle. Then he threw a look at the rest of their crew, standing forlorn on the sidewalk and waiting for them to decide what to do now. Maya realized that he was supposed to say something intelligent or at least take action, but all he could think was that if Aiji raised his hand, one would just be able to see the hipbones above his pants.  
“So.” Aiji said. “We can wait until the airport opens again.” At this Maya had a sudden flash of them sitting in the lounge of the airport, a tent behind them and their hair long past their shoulder blades, having lived in the airport for three years, not allowed to leave it since their visa had run out. Hey, at least he wasn’t thinking of Aiji’s hips anymore. Damn, he’d done it again! If only those hips weren’t so delicious…

“Or”, Aiji continued, “We could try our luck in the south, where some airports are open still… again… whatever.”

“Knowing our luck, they’ll close down just as we get there.” I couldn’t take three years of you in those jeans, Maya added in his thoughts.

“Also, Google tells me that the flights from the nearest airport don’t even remotely go near Asia. We could have a flight to Luxor though, take a look at the pyramids and hope we get a flight from there…”

“Pyramids, eh? Never knew you were interested in ancient Egypt.”

Aiji wasn’t prone to blushing, but he almost got some color in his cheeks as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Yu-Gi-Oh.

“We should do it!” Maya decided. “Let's go to Luxor… eh, the nearest airport I mean, and see what we can organize from there!” He went back to their tour bus. “Ey, driver-san!” He carefully thought of an English wording. “How fast can you take us to that airport?”

“Which one?”

“Eh, the one with flights to Luxor…”

Aiji came to his aid. “Airport Saru… Saruzu… the one with the dead musician dude!”

Both Maya and the driver gave him a confused look. Then it dawned on Maya. “There’s a Beethoven Airport?”

At the same time the driver said: “Oh, Mozart Airport. That would be around seven hours. Six, maybe.”

“Great. Everyone inside, we’re going to Luxor!”

The driver didn’t move. “That’ll cost extra.”

“Money is not an issue”, Maya said. Not that this was entirely true, but he’d always wanted to say that, back when he was living in his tiny place in Tokyo, yet again unable to pay the rent and eating the day before yesterday’s leftovers. One day he’d tell someone that money was not an issue, dammit! The driver seemed happy and so everyone hopped back into the bus. After all this excitement, Maya needed a lollipop. He reached into his hoodie’s pocket, only to be met by sad, empty sweets wrappers. He searched his pants pockets next, to no avail. Slightly panicky, he checked his bags. No lollipops in sight.

“Where are my sweets?”

“You ate them all.” Aiji had settled comfortably into his bed booth and was looking down at Maya with some amusement in his eyes.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I just got some yesterday!”

“Which you ate yesterday.”

“What? No!”

“Did, too!”

Since arguing with Aiji was the most fruitless thing ever, Maya was about to go pester the band which had fled from their fight to the front of the bus, but just before he turned around, he saw something colorful in Aiji’s hand.

“A-ha! You stole it!”

Slowly Aiji put the lollipop into his mouth. “Did not”, he said around it.

“Yes, you did!”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Give it back!” Maya was reaching out to get the stick, but Aiji took it out of his mouth and held it up. Maya couldn’t get to it without climbing up into the booth, but before he could do that, Aiji shoved a card into his face.

“For Aiji! So you have one for yourself! LOVE!” it read.

“See? I got it from a fan.” The guitarist explained smugly and put the lollipop back in his mouth.

It was time to change tactics. Maya put on his most adorable pout. “Can I have it?”

“No.” Aiji flat out told him. How could he?

“But you don’t need it and I do!”

Aiji took the sweet out of his mouth again to talk more clearly. “Dude, it’s physically impossible to be addicted to those.”

“Is not!”

“Is too.”

“Is not!”

“Yes, it is.” Again, arguing with Aiji was impossible. Maya was running out of tactics. Time for desperate measures. He climbed up into Aiji’s booth. The other was eyeing him suspiciously, but Maya didn’t reach for the stick in Aiji’s mouth. Even if he was taller than the other, he’d lose that fight as Aiji did a mean kick. Instead, Maya caressed a jeans clad leg.

“And what if I give you something else in exchange?”

“Huh?”

To be clearer, he moved his hand over the other’s crotch and rubbed it. Damn, those jeans were driving him crazy; he’d wanted to peel them off Aiji’s legs ever since Aiji had put them on. As Maya popped the button open, Aiji squirmed. “Are you crazy? The others are just behind the curtain!” he hissed.

“Well, then you better be silent, ne?” He grinned and went to work. For all Maya cared, they could even watch him giving Aiji a blow job, shame was for boring people. Also, he was good at it, as Aiji’s soft noises of pleasure indicated.

“You and your oral fixation are gonna be the death of me!” Aiji panted afterwards.

“And you’ll love every second of it.” Maya licked his lips and plucked the lollipop from Aiji’s mouth, who gave no sign of resistance. Then he put it in his own mouth, and slid upwards for a little cuddle and some more fun.

Three hours later the airport in Frankfurt opened again. They never got to Luxor.


End file.
